Nueva generacion, nuevos poderes
by Yuki Uchiha Hyuga
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Sasuke y Hinata tuviesen hijos? y ¿si estos fueran vampiros?... problemas, amor, dudas, sexo, desamor, mentiras, terror, fe, soluciones, etc... No soy buena con los summary pero lo intento, denle una oportunidad.
1. Los Hermanos son una molestia

Soy nueva, no sean tan duros apenas es mi primer fic, se me hizo muy difícil ponerle nombre a este fic

**Me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta loca historia es mía aparte de algunos personajes, pero una amiga y yo los compartimos, lamentablemente ella perdió su contraseña de Hotmail y le robaron la cuenta entonces no podrá continuar escribiendo además su computador se daño, me disculpo por ella para todos aquellos que leyeron ****Nueva Generación de Himeko**

**AVISO: H**abrá muchos personajes Oc, creados por mi y lemmon bastante

**NUEVA GENERACION, NUEVOS PODERES**

**Primer capítulo: Los hermanos son una verdadera molestia**

La vida de un vampiro no es fácil menos aun si vives en Japón con tus hermanos, padre y madre pero esto se complica más si eres el hijo o la hija del líder del clan y la ex heredera de otro

Esto lo tenían muy claro los hermanos Kenshi, Yuki y Hitomi Uchiha Hyuga, hijos de el líder del poderoso clan Uchiha: Uchiha Sasuke y la ex heredera del famoso clan Hyuga: Uchiha Hyuga Hinata. Kenshi y Yuki están cerca de 150 años aunque en su apariencia son 15 años y tenían la mentalidad de un chico de 16, Hitomi está cercana a cumplir los 145 años es decir los 14 años en apariencia y 15 en mentalidad, mientras sus dos hermanos menores Hiro y Himeko aparentan tener 13 cuando apenas estar cercanos a los 3 años, todos ellos están encargados de turnarse el cuidado de sus pequeñas hermanas Mikoto y Hana quienes apenas tenían la mentalidad de una niña de 5 años y el cuerpo de una de 6, quienes apenas tenían 1 año

- Niños, su padre y yo saldremos hoy vigilen a Hana y a Mikoto, ya saben cómo son – se despedía una mujer de cabello de color azul oscuro, lacio que le llegaba a la cintura, ojos como dos perfectas lunas llenas, mirada tierna, piel de gran palidez y cuerpo muy hermoso, de grandes senos, piernas largas, trasero bonito y estomago plano, era de extrema belleza quien aparentaba tener apenas 20 años, cuando en realidad estaba cercana a los 4.000 años de antigüedad, quien portaba un hermoso vestido que le llegaba a los tobillos, entallado y de color rojo pasión, unos zapatos del mismo color en tacón de aguja, su cabello estaba suelto y en el portaba una preciosa rosa de olor celestial, no portaba joyas salvo un antiguo collar de plata que en su centro mostraba un extraño talismán parecido a un diamante pero de color rojo sangre y un hermoso anillo con una piedra de color negro y a los lados unos pequeños diamantes, eso mostraba que estaba casada, no traía mas maquillaje que un labial rosada sobre sus carnosos labios - los amo

- Recuerden no perder la vista de Hana y Mikoto – les recordó un hombre de cabello azabache y lacio que le rozaba los hombros, ojos de color negro como dos pozos sin fondo, mirada fría, piel de extremada palidez, cuerpo muy trabajado, era extremadamente hermoso quien aparentaba tener apenas 21 años cuando ya había sobrepasado los 4.500 años de antigüedad, portaba un traje negro de apariencia cara, sin corbata y con zapatos de gran elegancia, no portaba nada demasiado llamativo salvo el mismo anillo que la mujer y una rosa negra en su traje, ellos dos eran Uchiha Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke padres de los chicos frente a ellos – cuídense

- Hai, Oto-san (Si, Padre) – respondieron todos los chicos de la sala mientras dos pequeñas niñas asentían

Apenas los padres se fueron, alguien toco el timbre de esa enorme mansión, un joven de aparentes 15 años, se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla una rubia de 18 años, ojos castaños, cuerpo un delgado y muy plano, con uniforme de pizzería junto con 3 cajas de pizzas se mostro ante el

- Aquí tienes – dijo leyendo un papelito antes de levantar la vista hacia el joven quedando embobada con aquella belleza sobrenatural del joven de cabello lacio con un profundo negro por color en el tenia hermosos destellos azulados, hechizantes ojos grises como el humo o una nube de tormenta, rostro digno de un Dios, piel extremadamente pálida, cuerpo muy trabajado y sexy, alto que vestía unos jeans negros con algunas rajaduras y una cadena, una camiseta de color azul marino con una calavera, tenis negros, su cabello estaba despeinado y veía en extremo sensual, y en su cuello portaba un collar que era como un ojo plateado que en su interior tenía una estrella de seis puntas de color negro (como el sharingan mangekyou de Sasuke) – H-hola

- Hola – soltó indiferente el muchacho, pasándole un puñado de billetes – me pasas las pizzas

- Eh, Oh – se sonrojo la rubia al notar que se había quedado mirando al muchacho – s-si a-aquí t-tienes

- Ya puedes largarte – dijo pero pensó "_me hace dar hambre"_ – o si lo deseas te puedes quedar, aquí conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa seductora y una voz igual

- C-claro, s-solo terminare este pedido y volveré en 15 minutos – dijo sonrojada sin darse cuenta de que la sensual sonrisa del pelinegro se había transformado en una llena de maldad ni de que acababa de sentenciar su propia muerte, apenas se fue el pelinegro pensó "_que fácil fue_" y entro a la mansión

- ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa, Kenshi? – le preguntaron desde atrás, volteo y no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo de manera malvada, frente a él se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello lacio hasta las caderas con dos mechones más cortos que enmarcan su cara, su cabello era de color negro profundo en donde se formaban extraños pero preciosos destellos de color azul metálico, ojos color gris tormenta, piel de extremada palidez, rostro esculpido por ángeles y digno de la diosa del Olimpo, cuerpo bien proporcionado, perfecto y sexy, alta, delgada, de grandes senos, largas y torneadas piernas, trasero de modelo, estomago plano, caderas anchas y cintura delgada. Aquella joven era la lujuria en persona o para otros era la perdición, vestía un jean azul oscuro con cadenas y cortadas, una blusa morada con el dibujo de unos labios de los que sobresalían unos colmillos con gotas de sangre, tenis morados, su cabello estaba desordenado pero una rosa de color morado resaltaba en su cabello haciéndole ver aun más sensual, tenía el mismo collar que Kenshi – Ya dime, por favor Aniki (hermano mayor)

- Esta bien, Yuki, lo que pasa es que, hoy voy a tener una cena muy especial – enfatizo la última palabra para que Yuki supiese que hablaba de un humano – entiendes Imoto (hermana menor)

- Aniki, eres horrible, pero espero que te diviertas, te molesta darnos la pizza

- Aquí tienes Imoto – le lanzo las tres pizzas por el aire

- Gracias, Hitomi, ven – una joven de mirada dulce, cabello azabache hasta los hombros con dos mechones más largos, ojos grises como sus hermanos, era la inocencia personifica, de aparentes 14 años apareció ante ellos, delgada, baja y proporcionada, con un corto vestido de color lila, botas blancas y chaleco blanco, con el mismo collar que Yuki y Kenshi – puedes llevar esto a los demás tengo que hablar con Kenshi

- Hai nee-chan (Si, hermana) – agarro las pizzas y se fue

- ¿Qué paso con Yoko? - pregunto Yuki, apenas Hitomi desapareció – hace más de dos meses que no la veo

- De estarse revolcando con alguien, terminamos porque la encontré con el idiota de Teo

- ¿Con él? – pregunto incrédula al imaginarse a un chico de cabello morado, ojos verdes, piel bronceada y cuerpo normal con una chica de cabello celeste, ojos violetas, piel pálida y cuerpo semiplano – no me parecen buena pareja

- No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo – pronuncio Kenshi – pero sabes que pienso…

Un llanto lo interrumpió y maldiciendo ambos hermanos corrieron a la velocidad de la luz hasta llegar al recinto de donde provenía el llanto, al llegar se encontraron con que Hitomi intentaba darle de comer a una aparentemente triste Hana, mientras los mellizos Hiro y Himeko traían cosas a gran velocidad para intentar contentar a una llorosa Mikoto, ambos se acercaron para dar auxilio a sus hermanos que parecían perdidos

- ¿Qué sucede Miko-chan – pregunto a la muchacha mientras la pequeña niña señalaba su tobillo queriendo decir que esa era el problema, mientras Kenshi se encontraba intentando darle de comer a una desobediente Hana - ¿Te duele el tobillo, Miko-chan? – la niña asintió mientras se acercaba a Yuki y le mostraba su tobillo, Yuki después de examinarlo decreto – Hiro tráeme el botiquín de primeros auxilios que está en la cocina – luego se dirigió a Mikoto - ¿Cómo te lo hiciste Miko-chan?

- Y-yo estaba jugando con Hana-chan y me caí – la niña hizo un puchero extremadamente tierno – no te quería molestar N-nee-chan

- Esta bien Miko-chan pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez – Hiro llego con el botiquín y Yuki a gran velocidad vendo el tobillo lastimado e hizo una buena curación en el – pronto sanara

- A-arigatou (gracias) – la niña de cabello azulado hasta sus hombros cortado en "V" y muy bien peinado, ojos tiernos y humeantes, de mirada tierna, piel pálida, cara de ángel, pequeña y delgada, que portaba un kimono blanco con flores lilas y obi morado, bonitos zapatos blancos y una caléndula lila en su cabello, que solo portaba exactamente el mismo collar que sus hermanos, y un osito en una de sus mano, se acerco a la pelinegra y la abrazo con mucho amor – Te quero, nee-chan

- Yo igual, Miko-chan – correspondió al abrazo de la menor, mientras Kenshi también era abrazado por otra de cabello azulado que le llegaba a media espalda recogido en un moño alto, ojos grisáceos, mirada dulce, tierna y tímida, piel igual de pálida a la de Mikoto, cara de angelito, menuda y delgada, que tenia puesto un kimono del mismo color de sus ojos con caléndulas blancas y obi también blanco, zapatos grises, una rosa blanca adornaba el moño y tenía el mismo collar que todos sus hermanos y un osito muy parecido al de Mikoto

Sonó el timbre y Kenshi se dirigió a la puerta y esbozo de nuevo aquella sonrisa llena de sensualidad ya sabiendo quien era, y tal como supuso allí se encontraba aquella rubia, que ahora vestía un vestido strapple color rojizo que intentaba fallidamente resaltar aquello que la rubia no tenia, le llegaba peligrosamente cerca del trasero y mostraba unas delgadas piernas en las que al final se hallaban unos zapatos de tacón rojos igualmente, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y tenía una pequeña pinza de color también rojo

- ¡Guau! – fingió sorprenderse el pelinegro aunque lo que le provoco fue desagrado la forma en que se entregaba a alguien aun sin conocerlo sin embargo se acerco a su oreja y le susurro – te ves muy sexy, bebe, ven

- Claro

Justo cuando iban a subir al segundo piso de la mansión una chica grito "Hermano, muéstranos a esa belleza de la que hablabas", la chica se sonrojo mientras el menor la guiaba hacia donde se encontraban

- Hola soy Uchiha Yuki, y ¿tu?

- Sabella Montes pero díganme Salla

- Que nombre más extraño ¿no eres de Japón? – la rubia negó – digo porque si lo fueses sabrías que el apellido es primero que el nombre

- Lo lamento apenas llegue dos meses y aun no me acostumbro – la rubia miro a toda la familia y no pudo evitar soltar - ¿Acaso toda su familia es así de hermosa?

- Pues tal parece que sí, - respondió una pelinegra de 14 años según la rubia – soy Uchiha Hitomi pero dime como quieras

- Yo soy Uchiha Hiro – dijo un chico de 13 años según la rubia, cabello lacio de un profundo negro, ojos color tormenta, piel pálida, cuerpo ejercitado, cara esculpida por los dioses, mirada fría que un traía un pantalón normal, una camisa manga larga de color blanca, e igual que todos sus hermanos él también tenía aquel collar parecido a un ojo – Nii-chan ¿desde cuándo te gustan tan grandecitas?

- Desde que conocí a Salla

- O sea hoy, no es así Onii-chan – dijo una chica de 13 años aparentemente, cabello negro hasta la cintura en V, ojos grises y hechizantes, mirada desafiante, piel pálida, menuda y delgada aunque un poco más desarrollada que las chicas de su edad, short blanco, camiseta que le queda grande y cubría parte del short de color negro, el mismo collar que sus hermanos, tenis negros, y un broche en su despeinado cabello en forma de estrella color blanco – soy Uchiha Himeko y ellas son las gemelas Mikoto y Hana – señalo a ambas niñas que estaban ocultas detrás de Yuki – son muy tímidas y algo traviesas, solo ten cuidado y mas con el – señalo a Kenshi

- Parece inofensivo – dijo la rubia convencida de que hablaba con la verdad, mientras todos los demás chicos rodaban los ojos por lo ilusa de la muchacha y Kenshi sonreía de manera exageradamente malvada para sus hermanos

- Vámonos preciosa – se escucho como la mayoría a de los Uchihas reirán sarcásticos, haciendo que la chica se volviera a sonrojar y Kenshi gruñera por lo bajo, solo audible para sus hermanos

- Diviértete hermanito – dijo Yuki burlándose discretamente de su hermano

- A la habitación – dijo en tono de orden Kenshi ya harto de lo molestos de sus hermanos, al ver que la chica estaba muy entretenida declaro - ¡ahora! – la guio hacia su habitación sin que ella opusiera resistencia

- Eres demasiado sexy Kenshi-kun – le dijo la muchacha acercándose para darle un beso - ¿yo te gusto?

- Si – mintió

Se besaron, Salla con lujuria y Kenshi con hambre, él alzo a Salla con fuerza desmedida a la cama haciendo que la chica se quejara por lo brusco, el con sus manos desgarro aquel vestido dejando ver el delgado y plano cuerpo de la chica, la cual lo atrajo a ella quitándole la camisa en el proceso, Kenshi se lanzo a los casi planos pechos de la rubia, arrancándole el brasier y empezando a jugar con su boca, llenando de placer a la rubia quien casi inconscientemente le quito el pantalón haciendo que quedaran a la par, Kenshi fue bajando por su estomago hasta llegar a la parte privada de la rubia que solo era cubierta por una pequeña tanga roja que Kenshi destruyo con su boca para encontrarse con aquel botoncito de color rosa que rozo con su lengua haciendo que la rubia lanzara un alarido de placer y le terminara de quitar los Bóxers a Kenshi quien sin dudar la penetro de manera brusca pero dándole gran placer a la rubia, espero pacientemente a que la rubia llegara al climax.

- E-eso e-e-estu-estuvo exquisito – dijo la rubia, pero Kenshi estaba volteado – Kenshi-kun

- Sabes ¿Qué significan los collares?

- No ¿Qué significan, ?

- ¡Byaringan! – exclamo el pelinegro aun volteado

- ¿Qué?

Pero no pudo decir más porque Kenshi se lanzo hacia su yugular, quitándole toda su sangre y dejándola muerta en el piso del cuarto, se vistió lentamente como si estuviese disfrutando como nunca, al salir se dirigió de la sala de nuevo a sala de esa enorme mansión, para encontrarse con que sus hermanos estaban comiendo muy tranquilos pizza pero al verlo volvieron a empezar con las burlas, en especial de los cuatro mayores porque las gemelas solo interrumpían de vez en cuando:

- Te divertiste, con tu preciosa zorra, nii-chan – pregunto una divertida Himeko recibiendo un gruñido como contestación – que mal humor y yo que creía que estar con esa zorrita te lo mejoraría

- ¿Acaso no te quedaste satisfecho con tu "Bebe", Kenshi? – pregunto Yuki divirtiéndose de la expresión de su hermano

- Yo, creo que no – respondió por Kenshi, Hiro – era muy delgada y zorra

- Tienes razón Hiro – le respondió esta vez Hitomi

- Me voy a mi cuarto para deshacerme de aquella anoréxica, y por cierto ustedes son… **una verdadera molestia**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Este es el primer capítulo, de esta historia, a decir verdad ya tengo escritos los dos próximos pero los estoy corrigiendo, y el Lemmon de este capítulo fue solo uno chiquito, cuando lo haga con la pareja que ellos quieren será muy distinto, las actualizaciones probablemente sean cada semana pero también es posible que entre mas fics tenga, mas tiempo tardare y ya estoy con el segundo fic

**Saludos y besos de la autora**

"**No olvides quien eres o tu amanecer no saldrá"**

**Quiere decir que si olvidar quien eres en realidad nunca podrás encontrar la verdad ni el camino**


	2. La cena con el clan Hyuga

**Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia si y los personajes igual**

Estoy muy emocionada con este fic, este capitulo es dedicado a chikyuukuma13 por ser la primera en comentar

**NUEVA GENERACION, NUEVOS PODERES**

**Segundo capitulo: La cena con el clan Hyuga**

**POV YUKI**

Estoy cabreada lo acepto, y lo más posible es que asesino a quien ose molestarme, pero no me pueden culpar porque a que tipo se le ocurre comprar una pequeña mansión al lado de esta familia y del bosque, aun más con los rumores de esta familia, ese tipo debió estar loco y de remate, pero ya nada se podía hacer, además de que podía olerlos a kilómetros de lejanía y eso solo me produce más hambre

- Hola linda – me dijo un imbécil de cabello anaranjado y ojos amarillos, _"genial_" pensé al ver a aquel imbécil que sin saber se topo con su masacre personal o aun mejor mi cena personal _"O quizás las dos"_- ¿Qué hace una belleza así sola?

- Mira estoy sola porque ando buscando compañero – le dije con una sonrisa igual de sensual a la de mi hermano, tratando de esconder mis verdaderos intenciones - ¿gustas de acompañarme?

- Claro bebe – me respondió el imbécil "_Que fácil"_ pensé, quería un reto – a ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- A donde tu desees _imbécil_

Nos acercamos al bosque, yo siendo guiada por el sin darse cuenta que su vida cada vez corría más peligro "_Idiota", _acaso todos los humanos son así

- Sabes en ¿Qué diferimos mi hermano y yo?

- No conozco a tu hermano, preciosa

- Pues te lo diré, mi hermano de tener sexo con sus víctimas, yo prefiero masacrarlos tal y como se lo merecen las basuras como tu – exclame mientras el chico que hace un momento me trataba de seducir ahora me miraba lleno de terror al ver como de mi boca se alargaban dos grandes colmillos y mis ojos se volvían color plata con tras aspas

- Te daré oportunidad de defenderte pero si venzo te cenare, querido – me reí de mi misma por decirle de aquella manera tan estúpida pero bueno es mejor que tus victimas oigan algo que les de valor, "_saben mejor",_ - adelante

- ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grito el imbécil haciéndome enfadar, me lance sobre él sin piedad ya me había cansado

**FIN POV YUKI**

La vampiresa se lanzo sobre el joven ya harta de aquel comportamiento tan inmaduro, intento evitar lanzarse sobre la yugular solo para ver el futuro comportamiento de aquel joven porque aunque no lo admitiese le gustaba masacrar, golpear, romper voluntades y especialmente destruir a sus víctimas, porque ella no era como sus hermanos, no le gustaba tener sexo con ellas como Kenshi aunque supiese que así sabían mejor, no era una santa como Hitomi que no tomaba sangre humana, le gustaban las presas difíciles si pero aguantaba con una fácil y no las elegía por eso, ni planeaba como conquistar como Hiro, era malvada pero no le gustaba hacer suicidar a la gente como a Himeko, no era angelical como Hana, ni tampoco traviesa como Mikoto, no, ella era simplemente ella… Uchiha Hyuga Yuki, salvaje, fría, orgullosa, malvada, asesina, seductora y traviesa, amaba lo acido tanto como lo dulce, amaba los dangos y le gustaba el Ramen. Si esa era ella

El joven se aterrorizo e intento vagamente zafarse de la vampiresa quien solo por diversión lo dejo irse para empezar a perseguirlo, el joven luchaba por su vida y ella por su cena además de que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, no todos los días te encontrabas una presa tan ágil pero le aburrió rápidamente al punto de simplemente lanzarse a su yugular y absorber la sangre ya cansada del juego de corre, corre que te atrapo

- Que rápido perdió la gracia – se dijo la joven yéndose para su hogar dejando al joven ahí tirado sin importarle siquiera después de todo hoy había estado de buenas y sin saber porque se había puesto guantes pero que al final habían resultado útiles, pero Yuki para recoger una lila que se hallaba en el camino, de nuevo se dirigió al inerte cuerpo donde deposito la lila justo en el lugar donde se hallaba su corazón.

Al llegar a la mansión se fue directo a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y se dedico a observar la habitación era gigantesca y estaba pintada de negro, pero en un la pared paralela a la de la puerta se veía un enorme árbol de color plateado solo con algunas hojas ya que las demás estaban pintadas en el resto de la pared como si estuviesen en otoño junto con pequeñas flores moradas del mismo árbol, en las mismas paredes surcaban hermosas mariposas de color ultramar haciendo parecer eso como una imagen muy hermosa, el piso era de mármol negro, frio igual que todo en esta casa, la habitación tenía en medio una gran cama matrimonial de madera de roble, colchón de plumas azulado, sabanas negras, almohadas moradas y azules junto con otras tantas blancas, tenía un par de peluches en su cama estos eran un dragón japonés plateado, un pequeño oso vestido con ropa negra, también estaba una pequeña serpiente de colores negros y blancos tan brillantes como si en verdad fuesen escamas y por ultimo había un pequeño perrito muy tierno, todos habían sido regalo de su familia, también tenía tres closets uno blanco para la ropa normal de todos los días, otro rojo con detalles japoneses que contenía hermosos kimonos para las cenas familiares con ambos clanes que eran muy tradicionales y el ultimo era de color azul y servía para guardar trajes de estilo lolita (trajes con aguas pero que llegan más arriba de la rodilla) que tanto le gustaba usar, tenía un hermoso tocador blanco de estilo victoriano donde se solía arreglar para ocasiones especiales, también un espejo de cuerpo entero para peinar su largo cabello, también había un piano de cola de color vino, y junto a él estaban unos cojines de diferentes colores para pasar ratos con diferentes personas, claro que los únicos que habían entrado a su habitación eran su familia, había también un enorme ventanal que daba a una terraza en una de las paredes mientras en la otra había una gran ventana a la que estaba pegada una especie de nochero, de color negro, con cajones al frente y sobre el hartos cojines de colores morados y azules, donde Yuki a veces se recostaba a mirar la luna por ahí y si no escapaba volando por ahí.

- Es extraña pero siempre me ha gustado – y era verdad su habitación para muchos seria rara y para otros seria de una total engreída pero no era eso –Kenshi la odia

- Así es – hablaron desde una sombra, saliendo de esta Kenshi –tenemos que arreglar todo para la hora de cenar con el clan imoto – informo

- ¿Cuál de los dos? – pregunto la chica a sabiendas de lo distintos que eran ambos clanes

- Hyuga oh NO – diciendo esto ambos callaren en cuenta que tendrían que arreglarse y arreglar la mansión a un estilo más "Humano" – vamos antes de que lleguen – sin decir mas ambos hermanos despertaron a los otros quienes también empezaron arreglar la mansión a una asombrosa rapidez

El salón principal de la mansión fue cubierto con pétalos de rosas blancas, las paredes con guirnaldas de rosas blancas igualmente, la gran mesa fue vestida con un mantel blanco que en los bordes tenía el yin yang, signo del clan Hyuga, el candelabro fue encendido con velas blancas, los asientos con el símbolo del clan Hyuga a su espalda fueron colocados, pusieron una gran cantidad de rosas rojas cultivadas por la misma Hinata en el centro de la mesa haciéndola resaltar al ser de un color tan fuerte entre tanta claridad, la comida fue empezada a preparar por Hinata y las chicas mientras los hombres debían decidir que postres dar y qué tipo de vajilla iban a usar

Casi dos horas las chicas por fin acabaron todo y se fueron a vestir, mientras los hombres ya tenían puesto su vestuario, Kenshi vistió una yukata sencilla de color azul oscuro, Sasuke también vestía una yukata de color negro y por ultimo Hiro se vio obligado a usar una de color verde oscuro aunque no gustase mucho de ese color, mientras tanto Hinata se estaba poniendo un hermoso kimono de largas mangas que si estuviese parada en forma de vela (con las manos a la altura de los hombros) le llegarían un poco después de la cintura, el kimono era de color lila con pequeñas hojas de sakura dibujadas de tal sobre él, como si estuviesen volando dentro de el, su obi era morado y resaltaba entre el kimono, al terminar arreglo su cabello en un moño de gran altura y con una rosa morada con él, mas su palidez habitual la hizo parecer una verdadera geisha además de su gracia y belleza pero siempre con un permanente sonrojo, mientras que Yuki ya se había puesto un precioso pero poco tradicional kimono, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla dejando ver parte de sus torneadas piernas, tenía un poco de vuelo, era de color negro que resaltaba sobre su pálida piel, el obi era rojo, y el kimono no tenia decoraciones, su largo cabello fue peinado en una hermosa trenza suelta, pero dos mechones que siempre enmarcaban todavía se hallaban allí solo que alrededor de cada uno se enredaban unos delicados hilos de seda roja, no tenia mas maquillaje que un poco de brillo pero su sola presencia y físico destilaba sensualidad y elegancia, Hitomi ya vestía un kimono blanco, largo que la hacía ver como una hermosa princesa de cabello negro, su obi era negro y resaltaba mucho en todo aquel blanco, su peinado no era muy tradicional, solo tenía su lindo cabello suelto pero los dos mechones largos estaban cogidos atrás con un hermoso broche en forma de alas de ángel, tenía un pequeño sonrojo pero estaba muy hermosa, Himeko lucía un kimono muy parecido al de Yuki pero este era morado con detalles en rojo y obi azulado, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y le daba un aspecto cordial y lindo, tenia los labios pintados de rojo pasión y su cabello estaba agarrado en un moño muy normal pero elegante, las gemelas Mikoto y Hana vestían dos kimonos largos e idénticos salvo por el color, el de Mikoto era rojo como la sangre y tenia obi negro, mientras el de Hana era blanco con obi lila, ambas cargaban su osito, tenían el cabello suelto con una pequeña y tradicional corona.

- Se ven hermosas – dijo la mujer de cabello azulado - ¿no es así, Sasuke?

- Hai – dijo solamente para después añadir en la oreja de su esposa – pero tú más

- ¡Que tiernos son! – exclamo con sarcasmo Yuki – si los sigo viendo me darán caries

- Que linda Yuki – se burlo Kenshi, recibiendo un buen golpe en su pierna por una indiferente Yuki – no era para tanto, mujer

- Muérete Kenshi – respondió Yuki furiosa

- Hermanos ya compórtense – dijo con una dulce sonrisa pero furia en sus ojos Hitomi – ni que fuesen críos

- Técnicamente lo son – hablo Himeko recibiendo una mala mirada de ambos – pero no deberían comportarse así

- Bueno, dejen de pelear – aviso un muy malhumorado Sasuke – prepárense llegaran los del clan Hyuga dentro de 15 minutos

Pasados los 15 minutos llegaron todos los del clan Hyuga, se fueron sentando en el lugar perteneciente de cada uno, y esperaron la cena, en pocos minutos llego una joven de mirada triste, ojos verdes y cabello del color celeste, su cuerpo estaba demacrado y vestía un traje de sirvienta de color negro como su personalidad, tanto Yuki como Kenshi al verla se sintieron tremendamente mal, no estaban de acuerdo en tener de esa manera a los humanos, Yuki le encantaba masacrarlos era verdad pero siempre los mataba o borraba su memoria para que no tuviese que pasarles lo mismo que a esa joven y Kenshi aunque siempre tenía sexo con ellas procuraba que esto no les pasara todos los demás Uchihas y Hinata también se sintieron mal, no les gustaba la esclavitud pero nada podían hacer ya que la chica era esclava del Hyuga, solo eran observadores en esta ocasión.

- ¿Qué desea, mi señor? – le pregunto a un Hyuga y este le pregunto que había para la entrada – para la entrada mi señor hay yakimeshi (Una sopa japonesa de arroz blanco, carnes, calabacita y zanahoria), Sopa de miso y Ramen

- Yakimeshi – respondió con naturalidad el Hyuga

Así siguió hasta llegar a los Uchihas Sasuke, Kenshi y Hana pidieron Sopa de miso, Hinata, Yuki y Himeko pidieron Ramen, Hitomi, Hiro y Mikoto pidieron Yakimeshi, porque aunque nadie lo supiera las chicas habían hecho esas entradas exactamente por ser de las que más le gustaban a ellas, mientras todos comían se atrevía a hablar, hasta que Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, un hombre de cerca de 45.000 años, cabellera castaña hasta la cintura agarrada en una cola baja, ojos de luna, cuerpo trabajado, mirada fría y postura rígida se dirigió a los Uchihas

- Veo, Hinata que tus hijas son igual de impertinentes a ti – se refería a los vestidos de Yuki y Himeko, Hinata agacho la cabeza y apretó los puños evitando decirle unas cuantas cosas en la cara a su padre por insultar a sus hijas

- Si y eso qué? – le respondió una indignada Yuki – acaso le molesta, señor

- Me molesta, que mis nietas no sepan respetar a sus mayores – respondio como si nada Hiashi

- Gánatelo, Baka/Dobe –respondieron ambas gemelas

- Que lengua tan afilada tenéis

- Retuércete en el infierno, anciano – se burlo la quinceañera

Antes de que Hiashi pudiese decir algo la misma muchacha que había traído la entrada, se dirigió a él con las opciones para el plato principal, todos volvieron a callar y simplemente comieron en silencio para no molestar más al líder de aquel

- Desea Murasakikai nigiri (Nigiri de mejillones), Temari sushi (Sushi para fiestas o festivales), Soba sushi (Sushi de fideos) o Sake nigiri (Nigiri de Salmón) - Deseo un Soba Sushi - Como desee amo – la joven le sirvió exactamente lo que Hiashi ordeno – con su permiso Así paso sucesivamente hasta llegar a los Uchihas Sasuke y Hinata pidieron Murasakikai nigiri, Kenshi y Yuki pidieron Sake nigiri, Hitomi y Himeko pidieron Soba sushi y Hiro, Hana y Mikoto decidieron pedir Temari sushi, todo volvió a sumirse en silencio, mientras todos y cada uno de los Uchihas y Hinata se intentaban contener para no golpear a Hiashi por haber insultado a su familia, el silencio se estaba volviendo irritante e incomodo de sobremanera en especial por la mirada de odio de los Uchihas hacia Hiashi, en realidad había días en que ellos deseaban matarlo, Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, de cabellera castaña larga hasta su cadera, un mechón de ella caía justo en medio de unos ojos perlas, fríos, orgullosos, altaneros y con un brillo de malicia, su piel era pálida pero nada comparado a la de Hinata, aparentaba tener 18 años, quien intento hacer conversación para evitar aquel silencio de todas las cenas: - Hinata-neechan ¿Cómo van todos en el entrenamiento? - Bien, - hablo Hinata – Yuki está estudiando jutsus de clase S igual que Kenshi además ambos ya tienen dominado el Byaringan, Hitomi casi los está igualando, Himeko y Hiro apenas empezaron pero son muy fuertes - Si son como tú no lo creo – interrumpió Hiashi y Sasuke tuvo que ser agarrado por Hinata para no golpearlo - ¡ERES UN KI (MALDITO)! – grito con rabia Kenshi, soltando chakra inconscientemente y reventando su plato en el proceso - ¡VETE AL INFIERNO, DESGRACIADO¡ Después de esa riña todo volvió a sumirse en silencio solo esperando al postre que era el favorito de Hinata, Rollos de canela, aunque Hiashi frunció el seño y miro mal a Hinata esta simplemente lo ignoro. Cuando acabo la cena la tensión aun se sentía en el aire, pero los miembros de clan Hyuga exceptuando a Hinata, se fueron retirando poco a poco hasta que solo quedo la joven sirvienta que se encargo de limpiar y haciendo una reverencia se fue, los Uchihas por fi volvieron a respirar aliviados pero aun lanzando maldiciones sobre Hiashi - Maldito viejo del demonio – dijo una todavía enfurecida Yuki - Como se atreve el malnacido y en nuestra propia casa – decía un Kenshi enrabiado Después de Hinata calmarlos, Yuki se dirigió al jardín y se sentó sobre la fuente, notablemente alterada - Estoy triste por como el maldito de Hiashi trata a nuestra madre – le dijo a su reflejo – pero me enfurece más que oka-san (madre) no se defienda – se miro de nuevo su reflejo y con su mano lo salpico – me estoy enloqueciendo al punto de hablarle a un reflejo Yuki se dirigió a su habitación pues ya empezaba a amanecer aunque todavía se sentía muy triste por su madre pero también en cierta forma estaba furiosa consigo misma por no poderse enfrentar al líder del clan de la luna _CONTINUARA…_ Me puse a buscar hartas recetas para poder hacer esta cena a por cierto lo que bebieron era sangre y un poco de sake, por cierto en el próximo capítulo aparecerán más chicos, también Naruto, aclaro un punto que a mi parecer debe ser aclarado, los vampiros en mi historia si pueden mas no necesitan comer, dormir igualmente y claramente se pueden sonrojar, además claramente se pueden ver a los espejos y OBVIAMENTE tienen alma porque como caminarían, correrían, hablarían si no tiene ALMA ya que les recuerdo que si no tuvieran no podrían siquiera moverse serian como una roca, las plantas y demás tienen alma, que no puedan hablar o emitir ruidos es otra cosa, además técnicamente ellas si se mueven o al menos una parte de ellas si, sus raíces pues estas se mueven dentro de la tierra buscando agua y nutriente Gracias a … y aquí esta tu respuesta: chikyuukuma13: Son 7 que serian: Kenshi el mayor por unos minutos, Yuki la gemela de Kenshi y segunda en edad, Hitomi la tercera y única que no salió con gemela/o, Himeko y Hiro los siguientes en edad siendo Himeko la mayor y al final Hana y Mikoto las menores, si te preguntas por que casi todos salieron de a dos es porque en el clan Hyuga casi siempre nacen gemelos 


End file.
